Their Triumph
by Ladycaroline13
Summary: War has been waged. The hounds are ready but not their mates. Roman and Caroline are happy. Dean and Skylar are finally mated. Seth... Just wait and see. The third story in the His Call Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's pov

I groan as Skylar drags me to another store. My feet hurt and I was exhausted. We had been shopping all day.

"Come on! I still need a stroller!" Skylar said.

"Why didn't you drag your mate along for this?" I asked walking into Babies r us.

"He had work," Skylar pouted.

"Lucky bastard," I muttered.

"Isn't this cute!" Skylar said holding a onesie up to her 5 month pregnant belly. I groan.

"It's cute. Why don't we look at strollers?" I ask trying to hurry this trip along. Skylar and I finished shopping 30 minutes later. I drive Skylar to her and Deans two bedroom apartment and head home. I open the front door to see red rose petals in a path to our bedroom. I smile as I drop my bags and walk into the bedroom. Roman walked in from the bathroom, shirtless, carrying body oils.

"Hey, what's all this?" I ask.

"Can't I spoil my mate?" Roman asked setting the oils down and walking over to me.

"What's the occasion?" I ask as he kisses me.

"Everyone is gone so I can make you scream all night," Roman smirked. I shivered. A knock on the door made Roman growl. I tried to answer but Romans arms tightened around me.

"Ignore them," Roman said kissing on my neck. The knocking continued.

"Open up or I am coming in!" I hear a woman say. Roman growled even louder. I was able to slip away and open the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Roman walked up behind me wearing a shirt.

"Alex sent me. I'm Diana. Your trainer," the woman said. Her dark hair was pulled into a braid and her purple eyes looked me up and down.

"It's nice to meet you. Come in," I said as Roman growled. I sent him a glare and he sighed. I closed the door and walked into the living room.

"So you must be Roman. How is it you are able to walk?" Diana said eyeing Roman. I growled at the comment.

"Calm down baby girl," Roman said slipping his arm around me.

"I heard about you two. Been to Hell twice. Friends with Lucifer. You two already made a name for yourselves," Diana said.

"I thought you were suppose to be here 5 months ago?" I ask. Romans fingers slipped under my top rubbing my side.

"Ran into issues," Diana said.

"What issues?" I ask. For some reason this woman irked me.

"Angel issues. We will start training tomorrow at dawn," Diana said.

"Fine," I said.

"You are to be nowhere around," Diana said looking at Roman.

"I am not leaving my mate alone with you," Roman growled.

"I still don't understand why you would mate a hound," Diana said.

"I love my hound. If that is going to be an issue then I can get Lucifer to train me," I said. Roman raised an eyebrow at this.

"You are friends with the devil," Diana seethed. This woman seemed to not like any type of Immortals from Hell.

"Friends isn't the word," Roman muttered. I rolled my eyes. Seth walked into the living room and looked at Diana.

"Why do we have a fae in the house?" Seth asked.

"Fae?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Fairy to most humans," Seth said.

"Alex sent her," Roman said.

"Alex sent a Fae to train Caroline? Has she lost her mind?" Seth laughed. Roman chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is so bad about me?" I ask.

"Your a hard head, temperamental, violent woman,who the devil is in love with," Seth said.

"I still love you though," Roman chuckled. I glare at the two men.

"Alex has a sick sense of humor. Alex told me I would be dealing with humans," Diana said.

"She lied," Seth said smirking.

"I'm out of here," Diana said slamming the front door.

"Now what?" I said as another person knocks on the door. I open it to reveal Alex, holding Diana by the back of her shirt. Alex dropped Diana on the center of the floor as I closed the door.

"Where were you going?" Alex asked.

"Far away from this freak show," Diana said pouting. I heard Seth and Roman growl as I flexed my fingers.

"You need to get over your prejudices! Caroline is Mated to a hound! Get the fuck over it and start her basic training or I'll send you to Hell for a year," Alex growled.

"You wouldn't!" Diana said standing.

"Try me! I know Lucifer would love to hear that you refuse to help train his pick of Queen," Alex said smirking. The look on Diana's face was pure horror. Roman slipped his arms around me.

"Lucifers Queen?" Roman whispered in my ear.

"New to me," I tell him.

"Anyways. How are my favorite love birds?" Alex said.

"Ok. I think you took to many happy pills," I said.

"No. I finally got laid. My mate is acting right for once," Alex said. I shake my head.

"I didn't need to hear that," Seth said shaking his head.

"If you would leave us be, I could have my mate," Roman muttered into my shoulder.

"Caroline. Diana will start your basic training. Afterwards, Lucifer and I will continue your training," Alex said. Romans grip tightened.

"Alright. Anything else?" I ask not happy with this arraignment.

"Diana will be staying with you," Alex said.

"Yikes!" I jump as Romans claws dig into me.

"Why?" I ask trying to wiggle out of Romans painful grip.

"You need a trainer and she needs a place to stay," Alex said.

"Fine," I said as Roman pulls me into the back. Roman kicks our bedroom door closed and lightens his grip. I turn to face him and notice his eyes are starting to turn red. Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Skylars pov

"Hey Hun," I said kissing Dean. He pulled me into his lap and placed his hand on my stomach.

"How are my girls?" Dean asked.

"We are both fine. How was work?" I ask trying to get up.

"A pain in the ass. How was shopping with Caroline?" Dean asked.

"It was ok. She just was distracted today," I said.

"Not surprised. She starts her training soon," Dean said helping me up.

"Training? What about mine?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"You're 5 months pregnant. You will be protected and will not go near the fight," Dean said standing.

"So all I'm going to do is hide? How am I going to protect our child?" I asked.

"You will let me do the protecting," Dean said.

(Diana's pov)

I sat in my room in that woman's house looking around. It was a simple bedroom. Of all the punishments Alex had to give me. Living with hounds. I shiver. A knock on my door makes me jump.

"Come in!" I said. Seth walks in carrying a tray of food.

"Thanks," I said as he places the food on the bed. He was handsome, for a hound.

"There are earplugs in the drawer," Seth said turning to leave.

"Why would I need ear plugs?" I ask. "Because those two are not quiet," Seth said.

"Are you kidding me?" I said in disgust. Of course I get stuck with a horny hound and his slut.

"No I'm not. Roman is rough with her. So those earphones come in handy," Seth said leaving my room.

I woke up early the next morning and changed into a dark pair of pants and tank top. I leave my room to see Roman on the couch and Seth in the kitchen.

"Where's Caroline?" I ask grimacing.

"Right here,"Caroline said walking into the living room.

"Good. Let's go," I said heading for the door. The darkness in that house scares me. Caroline's home is secluded to using her back yard was perfect for training.

"First off, we are starting with hand to hand," I said as Seth and Roman walked outside. I hold back a snarl.

"Sounds good," Caroline said.

"Let's get started then," I said. After two hours of teaching, I held a new respect for Caroline. She learned quickly and didn't give up. Roman had tried to intervene multiple times, but Caroline had stopped him. I glanced at Caroline who was panting. She was quick on her feet which surprised me.

"We are done for the day," I said.

"Thank god!" Caroline said collapsing. Roman walked over to her glaring at me. Damn overprotective hound.

"You're not bad. We will continue in the morning," I said. I freeze as o sense something dark coming our way.

"What is it?" Seth asked walking over to me.

"Something is coming," I said. Five minutes later, a male with dark shaggy hair walks into the clearing. His blue eyes make me take a step back as he smiles, showing his fangs.

"Long time no see. I heard you got a cushy job with a human," he said. I glared at my brother.

"What do you want AJ?" I ask. Caroline looks at my brother with her eyebrows raised. I glare at her as my brother turns around noticing our audience.

"Hello beautiful," AJ mutters.

"Not a good idea," I said as he walks over to them.

"Flirt with her and find out," I said shaking my head. My brother is a shameless flirt who loved woman. To bad he's about to be skewered.

"Hello my beauty," AJ said grabbing Caroline's hand. Caroline pulled back and Roman growled.

"Do not touch me," Caroline said coldly. AJ just looked more determined. Didn't he see the pissed of male behind her?

"AJ. This is Caroline," I said but before I could introduce Roman as her mate AJ grabs her hand and pulls her to him Kissing her. Roman grabs AJ and throws him across the area and into a tree. I take a step back as I feel the rage coming of the man. Caroline grabs his arm and tries to calm him down but all Roman does is kiss her, roughly, then pushes her to the side.

"AJ you fucking idiot," I yell as he tries to get up.

"What? All I did was kiss her. I didn't fu..." AJ didn't even get to finish his sentence as Roman punched him in the face. I rush towards the hound and try to pull him away but get thrown into a tree myself. AJ tries to start a spell but Roman grabs him by the neck and starts to squeeze. I look towards a shocked Caroline and crawl over to her.

"Please help him! He's my brother," I beg. Caroline shakes out of her stupor and looks at Roman.

"I got an idea," Seth said rushing over to us.

"What is it? I'm desperate," Diana said as AJ got thrown through another tree.

"Caroline, strip down to your underwear and call him over," Seth said.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline said glaring at Seth. I look at Seth like he had lost his damn mind.

"It's not what you think. Romans a hound. A perverted. Horny hound. If he gets distracted by your body, then Diana and I can get AJ out of here," Seth said.

"Fine," Caroline growled out standing up. Carole stripped down quickly and Seth hurried near AJ. Looks like Seth didn't want to be Romans next target.

"Hey Roman!" Caroline yelled. Roman turned to look at his mate and immediately dropped AJ. Romans eyes wandered over Caroline's body like a dog in heat. I slowly walked over to help Seth with AJ as Roman Rushed over to his now running, mate.

"You owe her," Seth said hoisting AJ up. I grab AJs other arm.

"How? She just distracted him," I ask.

"She has a wonderful body," AJ said smiling. Seth and I dropped him at the comment.

"Her mate just tried to kill you and you still want her? Have you lost your mind?" I ask him as he tries to get up on his own.

"What? Her mate is human. He can't harm me," AJ said standing up straight. The bruises on his face were already starting to heal.

"Human? Her mate is a Hell Hound," I said.

"And?" AJ said smirking.

"You have a death wish," Seth said heading back towards the house.

"I want to see what she," AJ started.

"Do not even finish that sentence. You are leaving. Now," I said pushing him in the opposite direction.

"Mother won't like that," AJ said.

"I don't care. She can get her energy some other way," I said glaring.

"Then what about father?" AJ smiled knowing that would hit a sore spot.

"Fine. Just stay away from her," I said heading back towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline's pov

I laid on the bed as Roman nipped at my neck. We had went three rounds and he was still horny. I was so sore that I didn't want to move.

"Ready baby girl," Roman said kissing my collar bone.

"Roman, maybe we should relax for a bit," I said.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked sitting up.

"You were rough," I said and he frowns.

"I'm sorr," Roman starts.

"It's alright. I just need a good soak," I said trying to get up but Roman pushes me back down.

"How about a massage?" Roman murmurs into my ear. I just nod and turn over. I knew I was screwed, literally. A knock on the door has me sighing in relief.

"Yeah?" I ask as Roman starts massaging my ass.

"Deans here. He wants to talk to you," Seth said.

"Tell him we will be out in a couple of hours," Roman said.

"Roman," I growl.

"Fine, one hour," Roman said.

"We will be out in ten minutes," I yell. I hear Seth laughing through the door. His laughter fades so I know he left.

"I don't think I can go that fast," Roman said from right behind me. I feel his hard on on my ass.

"You are lucky you are getting anything at all," I said as Roman enters me from behind. I groan in pain and pleasure as he spreads my legs and pushes me into the bed. He starts sucking on my shoulder as he picks up his pace. I hold back a scream as I came.

"Don't try and muffle it," Roman said using his speed to make me close again. I cum again and he does soon after I do. Roman pulls out of me and turns me over to kiss my. Our bedroom door opens and Roman pulls a blanket over us.

"You two are freaks from hell I swear," Dean said with a giant grin.

"Get out," I said but Dean shuts the door and sits in the chair across the room.

"Dean this better be fucking important," Roman said getting up.

"Come on!" Dean said turning his face and placing his arm in front of his eyes. I took the opportunity to grab my robe and put it on. Roman sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of basketball shorts. I sat down by him and quickly regretted it. Roman pulled me into his lap.

"You two are going to make me drink," Dean muttered.

"Not our fault Skylar is pregnant and not horny often," I said. Roman grinned into my shoulder.

"Don't remind me. I am here because Azazel has been sighted with Jey in the area," Dean said.

"Where?" I said.

"South side. Around 147th street," Dean said.

"What are they doing around that area?" Roman asked.

"I was hoping you guys could tell me," Dean said leaning back on the chair with his arms folded.

"No clue. There isn't anything over there," I said trying to get up. Roman held me put.

"We should check out the area then," Dean said standing up.

"We will be out in 15 minutes," I said as Dean left the room.

"I hope so," Dean yells from the hall.

"Let me up," I said.

"We have 15 minutes," Roman said tugging on the tie on my robe.

"No," I said firmly. If we go at it again I won't be able to walk let alone hunt down Azazel.

"Why?"Roman growled. I try to get up again and Roman pushes me down on the bed.

"I am sore. My whole body aches!" I said pushing him to the side. I walk into the closet, trying to calm my nerves.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Roman said as I started to get dressed. He reached for me and I move back. I know as soon as he touches my me resolve will fold.

"What has you so horny? I know your not in heat," I ask pulling on a zip up hoodie.

"It because Skylar is pregnant," I hear Seth say from outside the closet.

"What?" I ask looking from Roman to Seth.

"Because we are not part of a pack our instincts are heightened," Roman said.

"I have been having the same issue but because I am not mated it's not as bad," Seth said.

"Wait so you instincts are telling you to get me pregnant?" I ask.

"Yeah and your scent doesn't help," Roman said.

"What does my scent have to do with anything?" I ask.

"You smell like your in heat all the time," Roman said looking at my chest that was covered by a baggy hoody.

"How?" I start but Seth answers me.

"Your birth control," Seth said.

"Great," I said walking out of the room. Roman grabs me by the arm and Seth shakes his head walking past us.

"I will try to be more gentle, baby girl," Roman said. He pushes up against me and I shiver.

"A...alright but we have to go," I said. The way Roman was staring at me made me feel uneasy. Roman pulls away and we head towards the car with Dean and Seth. Dean sits in the back with me while Roman drove and Seth gave directions.

"Just let him pup you," Dean said.

"Not the best time don't you think?" I said. Roman and Seth were to preoccupied with the road to hear our conversation.

"True but he's not going to slow down. It's going to get worse," Dean said.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"He will start to transform during you two going at it," Dean said. My face pales.

"We are here," Seth said. Roman parks and we get out of the car.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks placing his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said quickly blushing.

"Are you sure? Your pale and flushed," Roman asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright," Roman said. Dean and Seth both start walking down the street with their noses in the air.

"Stop! People are staring," I said. Dean and Seth look at me as if I was nuts.

"All we are doing is trying to find Azazels scent," Seth said. I keep forgetting they have been in Hell for 1000 years.

"Can you do it without us getting arrested?" I ask. All three men look at me confused.

"Sniff him out without your noses in the air," I said quietly. Some women were eyeing the three men with me while I was receiving glares.

"Yes ma'am," Dean said playfully. I punch him in the arm and he jumps.

"That's what you get," I said.

"I see your still disobedient," I hear a voice say. I turn to see Jey leaning against the wall with his arm bandaged.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylars pov

I sigh as I pull up in front of Caroline's home. Dean had told me they were looking for Azazel. I didn't mind but I was curious about Caroline's train or. I get out of the car and pull out the spare key to Caroline's home. I open the door to see a woman with dark hair sitting on the couch. Her eyes looked at me and then went back to talking to the male beside her.

"Who are you beautiful?" The male said.

"Skylar. Caroline's cousin. Who are you two?" I ask.

"I'm AJ and little miss stuck up is Diana," the male said.

"Which one of you is Caroline's trainer?" I ask.

"I am. How can I help you?" Diana said.

"I want to be trained," I said.

"I think you have other things to worry about," Diana said eying my growing stomach.

"I want to protect my family," I said.

"You and your child are human. What do you have to fear?" AJ asked.

"Azazel," I said.

"How do you know about Azazel?" AJ asks standing up.

"The asswhole tried to get me pregnant and tried to kill Caroline!" I said quite loudly.

"You are human. Azazel wants a demon child!" AJ growled out. Diana stood up and looked at me.

"You smell like a hound," Diana said glancing at her brother. AJ just glared at me. The door busts open. I look behind me to see Roman carrying Caroline and Seth carrying Dean.

"What happened?" I ask as Seth set Dean on the couch.

"Ambush," Roman growled out setting Caroline down on another couch. Romans arm was bloody and a gash ran across his chest. Caroline had a bruise on her head and several gashes on her body. Seths face was bloody and his leg had a gash. Dean had a bump on his head and several gashes down his body. A knock on the door made Seth and Roman flex their claws. I open the door to see a pissed off Lucifer and a calm Alex walk in.

"You let them touch her!" Lucifer snarled grabbing Roman by his neck and thrust him against a clawed at Lucifers wrist and arm but Lucifer didn't even flinch.

"It wasn't his fault! Jey showed up with two dozen blood hounds," Seth said grabbing Lucifers shoulder.

"Get your filthy hand of me or I will burn it off," Lucifer growled. Lucifer dropped Roman and kneeled down so he was eye level.

"If she dies I will drag you to Hell myself! Do you understand me mutt?" Lucifer said. Roman growled at Lucifer but all Lucifer did was scoff.

"Ugh," I hear Dean mumble. I look over to him to see him trying to sit up. AJ and Seth help him sit up.

"Are you ok?" I ask sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I'm already healing. How's Caroline?" Dean asks.

"Still knocked out," Diana said leaning over Caroline.

"Damn. Jey tried to kidnap her and all hell broke loose," Dean said. Lucifer stands in front of Dean who backs into the couch at how close he is.

"Jey you said?" Lucifer asked. I see blue flames erupting from his right hand. Dean nods.

"Seth. Can you grab me your medical kit? I'm going to try and clean Caroline up. Roman can you bring her into the bathroom?" Diana asks. Roman picks Caroline up gently as Seth leaves the room. As they go into the back Lucifer sits where Caroline was laying. The flames on Lucifers hands disappeared as he leaned back.

"Azazel has gone to far," Lucifer said. I shivered at the icy tone of his voice.

"Can't you just kill him?" I ask.

"No. I can imprison him but I need to trap him first," Lucifer said. Diana walks back into the room shaking her head.

"Is she alright?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, not awake though," Diana said. I raise my eyebrows at Deans concern for my cousin but shrug it off.

"What is our next move?" Seth asked walking into the room.

"Gather allies. It looks like Azazel is gathering an army," Lucifer said.

"Where are we going to get allies?" Dean asked. I was curious as well. We knew mostly humans.

"My daughters will help. Alex should also be of some use. What about your cousins who helped the first time you entered my domain?" Lucifer said staring at me.

"They have families. I doubt they are willing to risk their lives this time around," I said.

"What about you two?" Lucifer asked looking towards AJ and Azazel.

"Our family rather stay out of this conflict," Diana said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"They are not strong enough," Seth commented.

"Our family is strong!" Diana snapped stand up.

"Then why won't they help with Azazel?" Lucifer said.

"They hate anything to do with darkness! They would never ally themselves with people like you!" Diana said storming out of the house with AJ behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana's pov

"They don't get it! They never will," I fummed walking deeper into the forest behind the house.

"How can you expect them to understand unless you explain?" AJ said trying to keep up with me.

"They are demons! Nothing is going to change that!" I said.

"What is wrong with demons?" A male voice said behind me. I turned around and the male had a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" AJ growled.

"I'm Jey and I have a proposal for you," the male said.

"Why would we help you?" AJ asked.

"Because you have no choice," Jey smiled. As I look around, I see at least 30 blood hounds around us. I reach for my daggers in my sleeves but Jey laughs.

"As soon as you take them out your dead," Jey said. I fold my arms instead and look around. There was no way I can get help before the Blood hounds got me.

"What do you want?" I said grating my teeth together.

"Caroline dead," Jey said.

"Why?" I ask.

"That's none of your concern," Jey said.

"Fine," AJ said as the Blood hounds got closer.

"You have 24 hours," Jey said heading towards the forest. The Blood hounds followed him.

"I can't kill her! They will all know," I said heading back to the house.

"Don't worry about it," AJ said as we stopped in front of the door.

As I open the door, I see Lucifer holding Roman by his neck again. Roman held onto Lucifers wrist.

"Now what?" I ask looking at the group.

"Lucifer threatened to remove Romans mating mark," Seth said.

"Why?" AJ asked curiously. I wanted to smack my brother in the back of his head but also wanted the answer to the question he asked.

"He can't protect her," Lucifer said. The look on Lucifers face made me shiver.

"He protects me...just fine," I look up to see Caroline holding herself up on a wall. Lucifer dropped Roman and rushed to Caroline's side.

"That mutt needs to go," Lucifer said picking Caroline up. Now I see why Jay tried to pawn this job off to someone else. Lucifer gently laid Caroline on the couch and Roman sat next to her quickly. Lucifer growled at Roman and Roman just glared.

"Seriously? I'm out for a couple of hours and you two can't get along?" Caroline scolded. Did Lucifer just blush? I blinked to make sure what I saw was real. Lucifer turned his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry baby girl," Roman said nuzzling Caroline's neck. Gross. I will never get used to that.

"Yeah, I am too even though the mutt deserves it," Lucifer said. Caroline growled at this. Wait a damn minute, did Caroline growl? I look towards her and shiver. AJ places his hand on my shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Caroline asks.

"Get you healed. Then deal with the blood hounds," Dean said.

"How are we going to do that?" I ask. I wince as Romans clawed hand rubs Caroline's side. One wrong move and she's have a new wound.

"Getting an army of our own," Lucifer said. I am still trying to figure out why Lucifer has not killed Roman yet.

"What are you going to get? Demons? Azazel already has blood hounds. Who knows what other creatures are at his disposal," AJ said.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Lucifer said staring at AJ. AJ looked at me avoiding eye contact with the only person in the world that could read evil. A howl outside made Seth and Dean look out the windows. At this moment I knew I was screwed.

"Shit! Blood hounds. We have to get out of here. Fast," Dean said.

"How? They have the place surrounded!" Seth said looking at everyone.

"I can teleport you all to a...safe place," Lucifer said looking at the group.

"Fine. Caroline and Skylar first," Dean growled at this and tightened his grip on Caroline.

"Skylar. Come stand beside me. Dean as well. I'll take Caroline last. She has a barrier around her that will hold," Lucifer said. Two by two everyone was taken to a safe house. As we waited for Lucifer to return with Caroline, Roman paced.

"Why don't you trust Lucifer with Caroline?" I ask looking at the furious and worried hound.

"What do you know about Caroline's trip to hell?" Seth said from a large window that overlooked snowy mountains. The cabin we were in was spacious but cold.

"That Sean and her went to look at a house. Skylar and Brett followed and almost got killed. Caroline mated Roman, and you all escaped with the humans," I said.

"Lucifer fell in love with Caroline," Seth said. I watch Romans shoulders tense up as Lucifer popped up with Caroline. Roman quickly grabbed Caroline and carried her to one of the bedrooms. Lucifers hands began to glow with a blue flame again. I look towards the upset Prince of Hell then back towards the door the couple had went through. I could already tell there was going to be an issue.

Lucifer started to head towards the stairs when Skylar stood in front of them.

"Killing him,will make her, hate you," Skylar said.

"At least he won't be touching her then," Lucifer growled.

"Fine. Destroy what trust you have gained," Skylar shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline's pov

I watched as everyone was taken two by two to a safe house by Lucifer. I stand up as Lucifer popped back up to take me to wherever we were heading. Lucifer slipped his arms around me but we didn't disappear.

"Lucifer why are we still here?" I ask. Lucifer started to nuzzle my neck and I tried to push him away from me. Lucifer growled and held me tighter. His left hand started to wander under my top and I struggled harder.

"Stop!" I said as he licked my shoulder. I pushed with all my strength and I went tumbling backwards. I landed on my butt and groaned.

"I rather you be making that noise because of me," Lucifer said kneeling in front of me.

"Not going to happen," I said glaring at him.

"I am not a patient Devil. Sooner or later you will be mine," Lucifer said reaching for me. I jerk back against a wall behind me and start to stand. Lucifer walks over to me as three blood hounds break into the room. Lucifer flung two of them against a wall as one of them attacked me. I kicked the blood hound in the face but it's fangs bit down into my leg. Lucifer grabbed the hound by its neck and burned the hound alive. It's cries made me shiver as Lucifer picked me up. I closed my eyes as we teleported to the inside of a large wooden cabin. Roman took me quickly out of Lucifers arms and brought me to an upstairs bedroom.

"What happened?" Roman asked setting me down. I wince as I settle into the bed. As soon as Roman saw my ankle his eyes started to go pink.

"Blood hounds got in. It's just a bite," I said trying to smile. Roman cut the cloth around my ankle with his claws.

"I'll kill him," Roman snarled. I groan at his declaration.

"Did I harm you?" Roman asked.

"No," I said as Roman kissed my bloody ankle. I try to pull it away but he growls.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to heal all of your injuries," Roman said licking my ankle. I hold back a moan as he licked my ankle again. The pain in my ankle vanished immediately, all I felt was pleasure.

"How?" I start as he start ripping my pants off. I try to pull my legs up but Roman holds them down. Small gashes from the first attack were still visible on my legs.

"Hell hounds saliva can heal their mates wounds. Only down side is it acts as an aphrodisiac," Roman said. He finishes my thighs and tugs at my shirt. At least I get to keep it in one piece. Roman started on my stomach,when the door flew open. Roman growled but didn't stop. I try to cover myself as Dean and Alex walk in but Roman just glared at me.

"I can't complain. At least you aren't fucking this time," Dean said.

"Come back later," Roman said aiming for my bra.

"Azazel has Sean and Brett," Alex said.

"What?" I growl sitting up. Roman glared at Alex. If looks could kill she would be dead, twice.

"How did he?" I try to ask while trying to get up. Roman places a blanket over me and pulls me back into the bed. I groan in frustration and glare at my mate.

"When we were ambushed, so we're they," Dean said. Alex shook her head and wrinkled her nose.

"What's the plan?" I ask.

"There isn't one," Alex said.

"What do you mean there isn't a plan? We need to save them!" I said finally getting out of Romans arms.

"This is war and they are disposable," Alex said.

"Get out," I whispered. Tears threatened to fall but I looked at the soon to be dead Angel in front of me.

"Excuse me?" Alex said.

"Get out!" I screamed. Dean and Roman covered their ears as Alex grabbed my arm.

"Who do you think you are? You are a lowly human..." Alex started but twisted my body so my back was facing her. I dug my elbow into her arm until she let go then, swung my leg and kicked her into a wall. Roman grabbed my shoulder but I shrugged him off. I was getting sick and tired of all the immortal crap.

"This lowly human has put up with a lot of crap. Ever since our trip into Hell, I have been fighting for my life. I helped you escape Hell. I have dealt with you ex-husband, who is a fucking asswhole. Then there is Azazel. So much fun mind you, running from blood hounds," I said grab a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt and got dressed in the closet. When I come out Alex is holding herself up against a wall. Roman reaches for me again but I duck under his arm. Dean tries to block my way but I go around him.

"Caroline!" Roman yells as I grab a blade and gun from by the door.

"Don't follow me!" I snap slamming the door behind me. As I reach a pond in the forest I start to relax. I take a seat at the edge when a shadow appears.

"Why aren't you with your group?" A male voice said.

"Not your concern," I said.

"Your safety is," the male said.

"Can I help you?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Diana and AJ," he said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Fae matters," he said.

"Who are you?" I said finally turning around. His blue eyes and blond hair caught me off guard.

"Names Jericho," he said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Caroline," I said shaking it. Jericho sat next to me and looked me up and down.

"You never answered my question," Jericho said.

"Which one?" I smiled.

"Why are you out here alone?" Jericho asked.

"Overwhelmed," I said.

"Playing house to much for you?" Jericho asked. I growled. He smirked.

"No. Dealing with Azazel, Hell hounds, Angels, and Fae is to much," I said.

"Your mated to a hound correct?" He asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"One is coming this way," he said. Roman came into the clearing and looked down at me.

"I said don't follow me," I muttered.

"You thought I would have obeyed?" Roman asked.

"Roman..." I started.

"You don't have to say it. I understand. Also I would have attacked Alex if I were you," Roman smiled.

"Now where is Queen Diana?" Jericho asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Diana's pov

"You don't touch her!" Lucifer said, holding Alex up by her shoulder. Black Flames wrapped around Alex's body. The smell of burning flesh made me almost vomit. Alex grabbed his arm and white flames escaped her fingertips but Lucifer did not budge.

"Lord Lucifer. We need her alive," Seth said trying to calm the situation. Lord? Really?

"I'll just kill her and God can bring her back!" Lucifer snarled. The flames encircled around Alex as he dropped her. Dean dumps a bucket of water on her but the flames continue to burn.

"We don't have that type of time!" Seth said. Are they serious? Trying to bargain with the Devil. The flames on Alex receded but the burns on her skin made my stomach drop. Lucifer kneeled next to his ex-wife and a sadistic grin was plastered on his face.

"As soon as this over you head will hang on my mantle," Lucifer said. Alex glared up at Lucifer.

"We will see about that," Alex growled. Caroline walked through the door with Roman moments later. My eyes widen when I see Jericho walk in.

"Hello, Queen Diana," Jericho said.

"Queen?" Seth asked looking at me.

"It's a joke," I said.

"Not a good one. You are next in line. Queen Natalya is thinking about leaving," Jericho said smiling.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"That's what I want to know. Why are you here?" Diana asked.

"Bray Wyatt showed up last night," Jericho said. My face paled. That demon scared me more then everyone.

"What does he want?" I ask.

"Help. Some gray, boney, mutts have been causing his clan a problem," Jericho said.

"Blood hounds," Caroline and Dean said.

"They can't deal with them?" I asked.

"The hounds have been growing in numbers," Jericho stated.

"Blood hounds," Seth said.

"What difference does it make?" Jericho said.

"You are in the room with three Hell Hounds," Lucifer said.

"Hell hound? What's the difference?" Jericho asked.

"Hell hounds will tear you apart. Blood hounds will drain you dry," Seth said.

"So I have to watch out for both?" Jericho said.

"Kinda. That's another story in itself," Skylar said. Jericho raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you coming to me about Bray?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"Queen Natalya has heard about the group of humans who bested Lucifer," Jericho started. Lucifer growled at this. Roman pulled Caroline to him and placed his head on hers.

"And?" I said.

"The Queen heard you were helping the main human train. Since you seem to be on good terms, she was hoping for some help from them," Jericho finished.

"Three out of the four humans can't help," Alex spat out. Alex's skin was healing, but it was still red and blotchy.

"Why?" Jericho asked.

"One is pregnant. The two males have been captured by our enemy," Seth said.

"Then how about an exchange?" Jericho said.

"What does it entail?" Seth asked.

"You help us, we help you," Jericho said.

"Deal," Caroline said. The group looked at the woman who was currently being nuzzled by her giant mate.

"You have no problem dealing with Bray?" Jericho said.

"What is Bray?" Caroline asked.

"A demon called a Nightmare," I said. Caroline looked confused but the men in the room tensed.

"What is a Nightmare?" Caroline asks. Lucifer glares at me but I decide to tell her anyways.

"A Nightmare is a demon that traps you in your worst fear. As you hallucinate, they slowly drain away your life force through your fear," I said.

"She's not going," Lucifer said.

"Yes I am. Since the Angels won't help, this is the only option," Caroline said.

"You are not going near that sadistic, son of a bitch," Lucifer growled.

"Lucifer. I don't have to listen to you. I AM going," Caroline said.

"So am I," Roman said. The rest of the group agreed to go with Caroline, except for Lucifer and Alex.

"My son will tear you apart," Lucifer frowned.

"Your son?" I ask.

"Bray is my son," Lucifer said.

"Then can't you order him to leave the Fae alone?" Caroline asked.

"No. He has gone rogue," Lucifer said.

"Great," Caroline groaned. Romans head sat on top of Caroline's. I was grateful that it was a groan in frustration.

"We can head out first thing tomorrow morning," Jericho said. Everyone nodded at this. I sigh as I walk into my bedroom and shut the door. Bray was not someone to be taken lightly.

The next morning I woke up to Skylar and Dean arguing. I rolled out of bed and pulled a robe on as I walked into the kitchen.

"You are staying here!" Dean growled.

"So I can get kidnapped like Sean and Brett? I am going with!" Skylar hissed.

"Do you two know what time it is?" I ask yawning. I had gotten used to Roman and Caroline's noises but these two arguing was different.

"Sorry," Skylar murmured.

"Why doesn't AJ stay behind and watch over Skylar?" I said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge

"What? No! Don't you need him?" Skylar said.

"Nope! Besides, you can't fight and we don't want Bray sending you into early labor," I said.

"Fine," Skylar said.

"Thanks," Dean said. I go back to my room and quickly get dressed. After telling AJ the plan, we head out towards my home to deal with Bray. I sigh as we enter the forest. Fae were flying around over our heads and walking around. As we reach the center, a large mansion carved into a tree stood tall. As we reach the door, an explosion pushes me into another tree. I groan as I sat up. My vision starts to clear and I look around. Roman and Seth transformed into their wolf forms. Caroline stood up holding a gun in her hands. A laugh could be heard around us.

"Time to play!" Bray said. I let my wings out as two men entered the clearing. I recognized them immediately.

"Ah Diana," one said. The other one smiled making me shiver.

"Kane and Strowman," I said in a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline's pov

I watched as two men approached Diana. Roman and Dean stood on either side of me in their wolf forms,as Seth approached Diana in wolf form. I hear Roman growl as a male with a hat on his head and pale blue eyes approached us.

"Hello little bird," he smiled.

"Little bird?" I ask. My gun was pointed towards the ground.

"You don't seem to be afraid. Do I not scare you?" The male said as he tipped his head to the side. I wince at the tattoo around his neck. For some reason he didn't scare me. He just unnerved me.

"Nice tattoo, and no," I said shrugging. The man tried to come closer but Roman intercepted him.

"A Hell hound for a protector?" The male smiled.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," I said. Whoever this was, was very amusing. He looked towards Diana and Seth who were fighting the two men who approached Diana.

"I'm impressed. Do you have an opening for a Death Ringer?" He smiled. Dean growled this time.

"Stop flirting with the enemy!" Another male said approaching us. His beard was orange and he was bald on top.

"What if I want to keep her?" The male in front of me said. How do I keep attracting creatures of Hell?

"Chop of her head and keep it then!" The orange haired one said.

"I want her alive. She's... fun," the male in front of me said.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline both of your requests. I like my head attached and I'm happily mated," I said. Roman snarled.

"That's no problem. I'm Mark, but everyone calls me the Undertaker," the male in front of me said. The orange haired one rolled his eyes.

"You might want to run," the orange haired one said.

"Why?" I ask. Roman slips in between my legs and I sit on his back.

I run my hand through Romans fur as Dean returns to human form.

"He likes to play with his prey before he kills them," Dean answered. Mark smirked.

"Long time no see," the orange haired one said.

"What do you want Rowan?" Dean asked.

"We came for what was promised to us," Rowan said. Mark watched me as I continued to pet Roman.

"What was promised?" I ask. Mark tried to inch towards me but Roman bared his teeth at him.

"Someone to rule beside Bray," Mark said.

"Hold on a second," Rowan turned to face the area that Seth and Diana were fighting the two men.

"Kane! Strowman! Stop!" Rowan said. Seth and Diana look towards us confused, as the two large men walked over to us.

"What? I was having fun!" Kane said.

"What's going on?" Seth said after he changed to human form.

"Can you explain to us the entire situation, please?" I ask.

"Queen Natalya was to give us a Fae to rule by Brays side in exchange for protection. She backed out of the deal and now whenever we come to speak to her about the situation we get attacked," Rowan said.

"Sounds like her," Diana said crossing her arms.

"Why don't you stop protecting them then?" I ask.

"We try and she makes it hard for us to eat," Mark said.

"Ok. So we have to talk to Queen Natalya," I said.

"That's easier said then done. I can try talking to her but if I bring any of them with me, she will see it as a threat," Diana said.

"Take me with you then," Seth said.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"Protection and I can help you come to an agreement," Seth said.

"Not a bad idea. In the meantime we will take your group to meet Bray," Rowan said.

"Is that a good idea?" Kane said. His voice made me jump.

"He's curious about the blood hounds on the mountain and Natalya was trying to use them to get rid of them," Rowan said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"That's classified," Rowan said.

"Fine. Let's go," I said. Seth walked over Roman and I as Rowan and his group started to walk.

"Do you have your cell?" Seth asks me.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'll give you a call after we deal with Natalya," Seth said.

"Deal with?" I ask.

"I've met her before. She's a selfish bitch who wants power. There will be a fight. As for Bray just be yourself," Seth said.

"Ready?" Diana asked. Seth nods to me walking away. Roman starts to follow the group. Dean slows down and walks beside us.

"What's your opinion?" Dean asks.

"That after this I am going to need a bath," I said. Roman chuckled, and I almost fell off shocked.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asks.

"Marks stares are making me feel dirty and for some reason I feel Bray is going to be like his father," I said.

"Let's hope not. Lucifer only behaves because of you," Dean said.

"If you call him almost burning his ex wife alive behaving, then I guess so," I said.

"If Lucifer didn't do it, Roman would have," Dean said. Roman barked at the comment. I scratch behind Romans ear and a sound I never heard before left his muzzle.

"Unless you want to be taken by a giant wolf, with demons watching, I would stop doing that," Dean smirked. I look at him confused, then I finally realize what he was saying. I pull my hand back and a whine came out of Roman.

Mark stopped and turn to face us.

"The wolf is your mate?" Mark asked.

"The Hell Hound is my mate," I said. Rowan and Kane turned to see what slowed us down.

"You can't be with a wolf. How does that even work?" Mark asked. I was getting tired of stupid men.

"You do know he has a human form?" I said. Dean was smiling.

"Mark. Leave her be. We want allies. Not an enemy," Rowan said. Mark turned around in a huff and walked ahead of us. When we reach a large cave, everyone stops. Roman sets me on the ground and changes into human form. Kane shakes his head as we enter the cave. After 20 minutes of walking we enter a giant cavern. All the building were made of stone and red lights was the only lighting in the cavern.

"It's erie down here," I said.

"Yeah it's odd but I feel...energized," Roman said placing an arm around my shoulders.

"It's the lighting," Rowan said. We stop in front of a large building. Rowan touches the door and it gives off a green light. The door open and we enter. We go through three more doors before standing in front of a man with a black beard and cold eyes sitting behind a desk.

"So this is the famed Caroline," he said. Roman grip tightened and Dean stood on the other side of me.

"You must be Bray," I said. Bray smiled and stood from his seat. He walked around the desk and stood in front of me.

"Yes, I am. You are quite extraordinary. Mating a Hell hound. Stopping my father. I hear you are looking for allies to fight against Azazel," Bray said. Bray reached to touch my face, but Roman and Dean pushed me back.

"I just wanted to see her fears," Bray said.

"That's why we stopped you," Roman growled.

"So possessive," Bray chuckled. I saw Dean flex his claws which surprised me.

"I will help you in this war, but I want something in exchange," Bray said.

"What?" I ask.

"My mother," Bray said.

"Who is your mother?" I ask.

"Alexiel of course," Bray smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Skylars pov

I sit down on my couch and sigh. Dean had called earlier to let me know it was going to take a few more days. AJ walked into the room.

"Are you alright?" AJ asked.

"I'm peachy," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"I'm stuck here while everyone is doing something useful," I mutter.

"You pregnant. What did you expect?" AJ said.

"That Caroline would also be knocked up," I said.

"Why did you think that?" AJ asks.

"Her and Roman are always at it. I was hoping that Caroline and I could bond more over pregnancy. She's always with Roman," I said. I know I sounded like a child but she was the only person who understood.

"Caroline thought ahead. Talk to her after all this settles down. As for Roman, he's protective of your cousin,"AJ said as someone knocked on the door. AJ answers the door and Eva walks in.

"We have an issue. Where's Everyone?" Eva said as AJ shut the door.

"Talking with Bray and Natalya. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Wait. Bray Wyatt? The Nightmare? And Natalya? Fae Queen?" Eva said.

"Yeah," AJ said.

"I don't know if that's good or bad. Azazel met with Lilith," Eva said.

"Snake woman Lilith?" I said.

"That's her," Eva said.

"Doesn't anyone stay dead?" I ask.

"Who is Lilith?" AJ asked.

"One of Lucifers many children," I said.

"Many is an understatement. If Lucifer had his way he would have more," Eva said.

"Back to Azazel. Why was he meeting with Lilith?" AJ asked.

"He was trying to recruit her and Leviathan," Eva said. Another knock on the door made me groan. Eva opens it to reveal Belial.

"What do you want?" I ask. Last time i had seen her, a reaver attacked Brett.

"I'm looking for Dean," Belial said. I growled at her. Belial raised an eyebrow at this.

"What do you want with my mate?" I said.

"You mated the phyco? Surprising. I need his help," Belial said.

"With what?" I ask.

"I was able to capture one of Azazels men. She won't speak, so I need his torture expertise," Belial said.

"Your helping us?" I ask shocked.

"Of course. And as soon as Caroline is my step mother, I will always be around," Belial said.

"You are insane. Caroline is mated to Roman. She's happy with him. Why is everyone against them being mated," I said.

"You don't know where my father is right now do you?" Belial asked. The change of subject surprised me.

"He said he had some things in Hell to take care of," I said. Lucifer had told us he didn't want to deal with Bray. It wasn't surprising when he told us he had work.

"You believed him! My father is the devil. Deception is his forte. As soon as Caroline is his, you are going to be mated off to my uncle," Belial smirked.

"What do you mean I will be mated off to your uncle? I am mated to Dean," I said. I stand up and AJ stands in front of me. Eva looks at the demon who is saying the crazy things.

"Not for long," Belial said. My fingers started to itch like crazy. Shit. I remember Dean mentioning it happened when claws were about to form.

"That is not going to happen," I growled.

"You should leave," AJ said.

"Why? I am having fun," Belial said.

"You seem to have a Death wish," Eva said.

"No. I just came to kill the bitches child," Belial said. A white blast hits Belial in the chest sending her flying into a wall. AJ shoves a blade into her gut and pins her to a wall. Belial coughs, then smiles with blood running down her chin. AJ twists the blade but it doesn't seem to phase her.

"Get Skylar out of here," Eva said as red flames engulfed her hands.

"What about..." AJ started.

"I got this!" Eva said as a fire ball flies towards Belial. Belial opens her mouth and a screeching type noise comes out. I cover my ears as AJ picks me up and carries me out of the house. He puts me down outside of me car.

"Get in and give me your car keys," AJ ordered. I did as he asked and watched as my house went up in flames.

"Is she?" I ask as he drove away.

"Belial is. Call Seth and Dean. They need to know About Lucifer," AJ said.

Diana's pov

I sigh for the tenth time as we wait for Queen Natalya to show up. Her assistant told us she was in a meeting with the Dark Fae Queen. Knowing Queen Charlotte, this was going to take awhile. Seth leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his back and his eyes closed. A buzzing sound woke him of his trance. Seth picked up the phone and placed it on speaker.

"Hello?" I heard Dean say. I was expecting Caroline.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Seth asks.

"Yeah. Surprisingly enough, Bray is not a bad guy," Dean said.

"That's good. Why are you calling?" Seth asked.

"Caroline is preoccupied," Dean said. Seth chuckled and I shook my head.

"No, she's not fucking Roman. Bray is giving her and Roman a tour," Dean said.

"Your kidding me? Bray actually likes her enough to give her a tour?"I said groaning.

"Yeah. Dark creatures just seem to like her. Anyways, Bray is willing to help us," Dean said.

"What's the price?" Seth asked.

"Rolling in the hay with..." I started. A glare from Seth silenced me.

"He wants to meet Alexiel," Dean said.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"She's his mother," Dean said.

"I wasn't expecting that one," Seth said. The door opens in front of us to reveal Queen Natalya and Queen Charlotte.

"We have to call you back," Seth said hanging up the phone.

"Diana, what do I owe to this visit?" Natayla said. I curtsied and Seth bowed to them.

"We are here to speak to you about Lord Bray," I said. I notice the room temperature drop a few degrees.

"That beast can rot," Natalya said.

"If I may, what did the beast do to you?" Seth asked. Natalya glanced at Seth.

"Seth. It's been a long time. How's my Roman?" Natalya asked.

"He's fine," Seth said. Her Roman? I wish Caroline was here to hear that.

"Maybe I'll visit after our conversation," Natalya said licking her lips. Yep, I wanted popcorn and a front row seat to that fight.

"That would be nice. What is going on with Lord Bray?" Seth asked again.

"He is sending blood hounds to attack us because I refuse to give him a Fae for a mate," Natalya said.

"You promised him a mate. The blood hounds are not being sent by him. That is Azazel. Bray just isn't protecting you because you refuse to hold up your end of the bargain," Seth said.

"I refuse to let a nightmare mate with one of us," Natalya spat. I forgot she was a bigot.

"Then you will keep getting attacked," Seth said simply. Natalya scowled.

"If I may interupt, Why don't you send Paige to mate with him?" Charlotte said.

"I don't want my blood line corrupted," Natalya spat.

"Paige is a half breed. She's already corrupted and causing problems," Charlotte said.

"Fine. On one condition," Natalya smiled.

"What?" I ask getting impatient.

"You two kiss," Natalya smirked. The shock on my face mirrored Seths.

"Why do you want us to kiss?" Seth asked.

"I'm curious. Roman wouldn't touch me for fear of losing control. So I want to see it first hand," Natalya said.

"Fine," Seth said.

"Fine?" I ask. Before I knew it Seths lips were on mine. I gasped in shock as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I moan as Seth grabbed my ass with one hand and his other hand cradled my head. When he finally pulls away. I felt like I was floating on water.

"Get Paige!" Natalya yelled to a servant. Charlotte walked over to us.

"That's what I want," Natalya said smiling.

"Then look for it," Seth said.

"I found it in Roman," Natalya said.

"It's not going to happen," Seth said as a pale woman with dark hair enters the room.

"Go with them, and why not?" Natalya asked. Paige nods and I start to lead her out. I knew Natalya was going to explode.

"Roman is mated," Seth said and Natalya's face turns red.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline's pov

I sat on the bed in the guest room that Bray had given us. Roman had went to speak to Dean before settling down for the night. I lay down and start to drift off as I feel Roman get in our bed. His arm wraps around me and he nuzzles my chest. I open my eyes and scream when I realize it wasn't Roman. I push Mark off and slap him. Mark grabs my shoulders and pushes me down onto the bed. I kick and scratch him as Mark tries to remove my top. Before I know it Mark is ripped off of me. I watch as a pissed off Roman snaps Marks neck.

"Are you ok?" Roman asks. His eyes were darkening and I knew that there was going to boe a problem. A knock on the door made me flinch. Bray walked in and stared at Mark on the floor. Bray looks at me and smiles.

"Wake up," Bray said. I sit up abruptly from the bed and look around. It was only a dream. Roman and Bray barge in and look at me.

"Are you ok?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine," I said but I was shaking. Roman sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap. Bray looked furious.

"I will kill whoever did this," Bray said.

"You didn't do this?" I ask.

"No. I see you as an ally and hopefully a friend. I will let you know what I find," Bray said leaving the room and shutting the door. I lean back into Roman as he wraps his arms around me.

"Are you sure your ok?" Roman asked again.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream," I said.

"Good," Roman said moving my hair to the side. Roman kissed my neck and I sigh. Roman pulls my tank top strap and bra strap down and starts to kiss my shoulder. I let out a moan and Roman growls, when My cell phone rings.

"Ignore it," Roman said trying to lay me on the bed.

"It could be impor..." I get interrupted when Roman kisses me. He climbs on top of me and starts pulling the straps on my other shoulder down. When the door slams open, Roman doesn't stop.

"Oh come on!" Dean said half laughing.

"You better hurry and say what you want, before you see something you don't want to," Roman said.

"Skylar called," Dean said.

"Is everything ok?" I ask managing to push my irritated mate to the side. I pull my top up to cover my chest. Roman was sitting beside me trying to take my top off.

"Belial attacked them. Eva fought as AJ and her got away," Dean said. My mouth twitched as I heard my top being ripped. Dean grinned like a mad man.

"You have two minutes Dean," Roman said pulling in my bra.

"They are on their way here and I'm going to leave," Dean said rushing out.

"Really?" I said as Roman pulled my bra and ripped shirt off. Romans mouth went to my neck and he started to leave a trail of hickeys down my chest. I moan as I pull him back up into a kiss.

"My turn," I said flipping him over. Roman watched as I removed his shirt and started kissing down his chest. I pull on his pants and I remove them quickly. Roman tries to pull me back up but I start playing with his hard on. Roman throws his head back and moans and I slowly stroke him. I kiss the tip and I watch as his eyes start to turn. I take him in my mouth and he buries his hands in my hair. As I start to suck the bedroom door is thrust open.

"Oh shit!" I hear someone say and slam the door shut. I start to remove my mouth from him but Roman holds my head as he thrusts up. I gasp as he urges me to continue.

"Damn it! I'm cuming," Roman said. I almost choke on his cum but I swallow it and let his duck go with a pop. Roman pulls me on top of him and kisses me. As he kisses me, I feel my shorts and underwear being ripped off. I moan as he thrusts himself in me.

"Ride me," he said. Romans grip on my hips tighten as I ride him.

"Damn," I groan as I finally cum. Roman pulls me down and bites my shoulder as he cums again. I roll over and lay on his chest as he pulls the blankets over us.

"Get some sleep. We will deal with everything in the morning," Roman said kissing the top of my head. I doze off a few minutes later. I wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. I sit up and look around to find Roman gone. A note was on his pillow along with a tray of food. I open the note and smile. Went to check on Diana and Seth with Dean. Eat up baby girl. Love you, Roman.

I smile as I look at the tray of pancakes and eggs. I take a sip of orange juice and start eating. As I finish, I get up and groan in frustration as I realize I'm naked. I pick up my clothes and start cursing when I see them ripped to shreds. A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Who is it?" I ask wrapping the blanket around me.

"Kane. I have clothing for you," a male voice said. I open the door a little bit and Kane hands me the clothes.

"Thanks!" I said.

"There is a hot spring down the hall if you would like to bathe," Kane said.

"I'll go in a minute," I said wrapping the towel from the pile around me. I open the door to see Kane gone, so I grab my clothing and I walk down the hall to a large door. I open the door and smile as I walk over to the hot spring. I place my cloths and towel on a bench and walk into the hot spring. I dip my head underwater and take a seat on the edge.

"You are such a wonder," a voice said. I turn around and see Lucifer sitting on the other side of the spring. I relax a bit knowing its him, but my gut screams run.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask lowering myself into the foggy water.

"Depends. Are you happy with the mutt?" Lucifer asked. His purple eyes look me over and I am happy the water covers me.

"Yes, I am happy with Roman," I said. Lucifer scowled at this.

"You are still unpupped, and ever since you mated that mangy mutt you have been in danger," Lucifer said.

"Said one of the dangers," I said smiling. Lucifer glares at me but a smile is on his face.

"We are on the same side currently," Lucifer said.

"And what happens after Azazel is dead?" I ask.

"Then I kill that mutt and take you," Lucifer said.

"You touch Roman and I will rip your icy heart out." I said half joking.

"Do you promise?" Lucifer said seriously. The change in his tone caught me off guard.

"What is it you want? I know your not here to flirt," I said.

"I want you, but you won't leave the damn hound," Lucifer said removing his shirt. Oh shit! I get out of the water and wrap the towel around me quickly.

"Beautiful," Lucifer said. I turn around and almost run into Lucifers bare chest. I take a step back. Lucifer reaches for me but I avoid his hand.

"Do not touch me," I said more confident then I actually felt.

"I want to do more then just "touch" you. I want to lick you from head to toe and fuck you until you can't walk," Lucifer said inching towards me.

"That's her mates job," I hear Dean say. Lucifer snarled and turns to face Dean. I see red flames burst from Lucifers hand and he aims them towards Dean. I tackle Lucifer to the ground and I wince as flames touch my side. Lucifer disappears as Dean rushes over.

"Are you alright?" Dean asks.

"Peachy. My side stings like a bitch," I said.

"You get shot, impaled. And almost die and this is what phases you?" Dean laughed.

"Funny. Can you hand me my clothes? And where is Roman?" I ask. Dean hands me my clothes and turns around as I get dressed.

"Dealing with Queen Natalya. She showed up with Diana and AJ. Apparently, she doesn't believe Roman is mated. I was sent to get you," Dean said. The black skinny jeans and blue shirt fit me fine. I slip on the pair of gym shoes and hoodie as I approach Dean.

"So I get to gut someone?" I ask as we leave the springs.

"That depends. How's your side?" Dean asked.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"You are lying, and once Roman sees it he will heal it, then go on a rampage," Dean said. I groan.

"One thing at a time," I said as we enter Brays office.

"That's your mate? She's not even pretty!" A woman said. Roman looks at me and his eyes narrow.

"What happened?" Roman said walking towards me. I look at Dean and he shrugs.

"Who cares? She's human. How about I kill her and we can go have some fun?" The woman said.

"Shut up! He's mine," I snap at the bitch. I wince in pain and Roman pulls my shirt and hoodie up to reveal the burn on my side.

"Who did this?" Roman growled. Roman kneels in front of me. The blond woman glares at me.

"Lucifer," I said. Roman looks at me confused.

"She saved me," Dean said simply. Roman reaches around me and pulls me to him. I jump as he licks the burn.

"I command you to stop!" The woman said.

"You have no authority over Hounds, Natalya," Seth said. I grab Romans shoulders to hold myself up.

"He is mine!" Natalya said as her fingers glowed.

"He's mine," I said. A white blast comes towards me but Roman jumps us out of the way.

"You have gone to far!" Roman said his eyes red. Roman set me down and flexed his claws as he turned to Natalya.


	11. Chapter 11

Skylars pov

I wake up as we hit another bump.

"Really? Is the road that bad?" I ask sitting up.

"Yeah. We are heading into the mountains. You should try to get ahold of someone again," AJ said. I pick up my phone and try and call Dean. No answer. Caroline's phone was dead and Roman barely looks at his. I call Seth and almost jump for joy when he picks up.

"Hello?" Seth said as I put my phone on speaker.

"Seth! It's Skylar!" I said.

"Hey. Are you two close?" Seth asked.

"Should be there is 20 minutes. Why isn't Dean picking up?" I ask.

"Deans helping Bray," Seth said.

"Did something happen?" AJ asked.

"Roman tried to kill Natalya," Seth said.

"Tried?" I ask. The only reason Lucifer was alive was due to the truce. Anyone else Roman attacked usually ended up torn apart.

"Natalya insulted Caroline...," Seth started.

"So Caroline killed the queen," AJ said smiling.

"Caroline is to injured to fight,"Seth said.

"Wait. What?" I ask confused.

"Dean and Bray stopped Roman right before he tore Natalya's throat out. He's currently being held in a cell so he can calm down. Dean is watching the door as Bray sees to Natalya," Seth said.

"So how did my cousin get hurt?" I ask.

"You two are related?" AJ asked.

"That's common knowledge. Lucifer showed up and tried to convince Caroline to become his mate. Lucifer got forceful and Dean interrupted. Caroline got burned in the struggle," Seth said.

"Is Dean ok?" I ask.

"He's fine," Seth said.

"We are here," AJ said.

"See you in a few," Seth said hanging up. I get out of the car and hobble into the mountain. AJ follows behind me to make sure I don't fall.

"Can I help you?" A male with a brown beard approached us.

"We are looking for Bray," AJ said.

"Why?" The man said.

"We are with the group that arrived the other day," I said.

"Then why are you so late?" The male said.

"Listen here you damn duck dynasty wannabe! I am here to see my mate. If you don't let me through I will gauge your eyes out and use them as earrings!" I snap. The male in front of me raised an eyebrow at me as I flex my itchy fingers.

"Yeah, you are definitely related. Harper! Back off. She's Deans mate," I hear a voice say.

"Thank you, Bray," AJ said. Bray looked me up and down but stopped at my stomach.

"May I?" Bray asked nearing me. I took a step back and AJ stepped in front of me.

"Do you have gloves?" AJ asked. I look at AJ confused but he just stared at Bray.

"No," Bray growled.

"Then you can't touch her," AJ said.

"I just wanted to feel the life within her," Bray said staring at me.

"You will scare her into early labor," AJ growled.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"He's a nightmare," AJ said.

"He seems nice to me," I said.

"No. He's a demon called a Nightmare. If he touches you,he sees your fears and can make you hallucinate them," AJ said.

"I wouldn't have used my powers on her,"Bray growled.

"Why? You use them on everyone else," AJ growled. Now I knew I was missing something.

"Because she's beautiful," Bray blurted out.

"Skylar!" I hear Dean say from behind me. I turn around to see him approach me and I smile. Dean hugs me and nuzzles my neck. He pulls away then places a hand on my stomach.

"How are you two doing?" Dean asked.

"Tired?" I said still in shock. The scowl on Brays face made me want to run. If have to talk to my cousin about how to repel unwanted demons.

"Let's get you some food and to a bed then," Dean stated pulling me along.

Diana's pov

"Why the hell did he attack me? ME? A queen!" Natalya growled as I cleaned the gash on her chest. I wanted to see Caroline rip her apart, not Roman.

"You did insult his mate," I said.

"That little troll isn't fit to kiss his feet let alone be his mate!" Natalya screeched.

"Paige, could you hand me the bandages?" I ask. Paige did as asked while still glaring at Natalya.

"She needs to die," Natalya said as I bandaged her.

"Good luck with that," I snorted.

"Why do you say that? I'll just get her alone and burn her alive," Natalya said.

"And when Roman or Lucifer tear you to shreds I will happily take your crown," I said.

"Why would the devil kill me? I am adding to his domain," Natalya said.

"Because I like Caroline alive," I heard a male voice say. I slowly turn around to see Lucifer leaning against the bedroom wall.

"Why? She's an ugly human who needs to..." Natalya got cut off by Lucifer.

"Speak ill about her again and I will personally end your life. I want her as my mate. You want The mutt. Let's make a deal," Lucifer said.

"Why should I trust you?" Natalya said.

"You have no choice. Your servants need to leave," Lucifer said. Paige and I quickly leave the room and slam the door behind us.

"Who is this Caroline?" Paige asked.

"One of the few people you can trust. We have to warn her," I said.

"I don't think so," I hear someone say. I turn around and my heart drops into my stomach.

"What do you want now?" I said facing Jey.

"Caroline dead, but you can't handle that it seems," Jey said.

"Caroline dead? That isn't going to happen," Seth said punching Jey. Jey went flying into a wall and got up quickly. Seth flexed his claws and looked at Jey.

"Now what?" Kane said coming down the hall.

"Time to...," Jey started.

"I don't thing so!" I said sending a lighting blast at him. Kane grabbed Jey by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Jey started chuckling. I hear growling and turn to face A blood hound.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline's pov

I shake my head as I sit outside the cell that Bray had put Roman in. Roman was pacing inside and kept glancing at me. His stare made me happy I was out of reach.

"How's your side?" Roman asked.

"It's fine. Almost healed," I said giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure? Bray could let you in so I can finish healing it," Roman said. The look in his eyes tell me he wants to do a lot more then heal me.

"I'm fine," I said as Roman stood in front of me. He kneeled down and grabbed my hand through the bars.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Other then the fact your in a cell?" I said.

"I'll be out soon. Bray just didn't want Me going on a rampage," Roman said.

"Yet, he left me out here. Not smart since the bitch insulted me," I smiled.

"In her eyes I am the bigger threat," Roman said.

"Get moving!" I hear Mark said. Mark walks in holding a gun to Jeys neck. Rowan walks from behind them and opens Romans cell. Roman walks out as Jey gets shoved in.

"What did we miss?" I ask as Rowan closes and locks the door.

"Seth caught this idiot in the mansion," Rowan said. Roman slips his arm around my shoulder as Jey glares at us.

"What do you want?" Mark said looking at Jey. Jey just glares.

"I can always torture you to talk," Rowan smiles. I shake my head as Jey looks at me. Roman growls as Jey looks at me up and down.

"Where's Dean?" I ask.

"With his mate," Mark asks.

"See if you can get him to come down here," I said a plan forming in my head.

Mark nods and leaves the room.

"What are you up to?" Roman whispers in my ear.

"Remember the woman who was impersonating God?" I ask. Realization crosses Romans face and then he smirks.

"I can do that again if you want," Roman said.

"Please don't," Dean said walking in.

"Later," I said to Roman.

"What are you going to do?" Mark asks.

"Dean, remember Lina?" I ask.

"Yeah...do you have a blade I can borrow?" Dean said. Mark hands him a dagger.

"Open the door," Dean said handing me the dagger. Mark opens the door as I walk in cleaning my finger nails with the dagger. Roman raises an eyebrow at this and Dean walks in smiling.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Dean here," I point the dagger at Dean," will hold your face against the bars. Mark with heat up the bars so your skin will burn. After your skin is black I will cut it off. So either talk or we can begin." Jey lunges at me and Dean grabs him and pushes his face against the now red hot cell bars. The smell of burnt flesh fills the room and I hold back the urg to vomit. Roman looks at me and smirks. Dean drops Jey who groans on the ground. I kneel and hold the blade up to his face and fear flashes across his face.

"Now. Why are you here?" I ask. Bray walks into the room and watches with interest.

"I was sent to kill you!" Jey said.

"Why?" I ask. Roman stands behind me glaring at the idiot.

"If your dead everyone crumbles!" Jey said.

"Come again?" Dean said.

"Azazel fears the alliance you have with all of the dark creatures. With you out of the way, every creature is an easy target," Jey said. I look at him confused.

"Azazel is delusional," Bray said.

"I'm confused," I said.

"If you die Roman will go full demon and so will Lucifer," Bray said and Jay glared at him.

"What?" I said standing up and glancing towards my mate. Roman for once wouldn't face me.

"When a Hell Hound goes full demon they destroy everything in there path. Lucifer is not much different," Dean said.

"It would start Armageddon," Bray said.

"How would starting Armageddon help him?" Mark asks.

"Thats what I don't know," Bray said.

"Great. More questions," I said standing up.

"Maybe you can find some answers at Azazels lair," Bray said. Bray, Roman, Dean, and I left the dungeon and stood in the hall.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I'm sending Kane and Mark with you to get your cousins," Bray said.

"Trying to get rid of us?" I ask.

"I'm getting you far away from Natalya," Bray said. I growled and Roman grabbed me from behind and nuzzled my neck trying to calm me down.

"How about I just gut her. Mark are you willing to help?" I ask.

"Anything for you," Mark said. Roman growls this time.

"When you get back you can gut her," Bray said shaking his head.

"She's going to remember that," Dean said smiling.

"Why don't you rest for the night? Then head out in the morning?" Bray said. We all nod and head towards our bedrooms. I walk into the bedroom and Roman closes and locks the door. He turns to me and I almost run when I see the look on his face.

"You know what? I'm going to take a bath," I said heading towards the locked door but Roman intercepts me.

"What's the hurry baby girl?" Roman said pulling me to him. He starts to kiss my neck and slips his hand under the back of my top.

"Roman,"I start but he undoes my bra and kisses me. I moan into the kiss and he leads me to the bed. I jump when I feel his claws slice through my top.

"Ugh. You need to stop doing that," I said as he aims for my pants.

"Then stop wearing things that get in my way," Roman murmurs as my pants rip off. Roman kisses the inside of my thigh and smirks when my eyes widen. His claws didn't retract and his fangs grew large.

"Roman… what is," I start but he rips off my thong and licks my clit.

"Oh god," I moan. When he licks me again my eyes roll in the back of my head. When he finally stops licking me he starts kissing and sucking my body. I wince whenever his fangs scratch me. He licks the blood away and heals the scratches quickly. Roman kisses me,

then flips me onto my stomach. I try to raise my hips but Roman pushes me back down. Roman covers my body with his. He grabs my shoulder and thrusts into me from behind. I muffle a scream as Romans claws dig into my shoulder and right hip. Roman starts to thrust in and out of me and I start to feel pleasure as he kisses my shoulder. Roman picks up his pace and I finally cum as he also finds release.

"Mine," Roman purrs into my ear. I wait a couple more minutes for Roman to remove himself but he doesn't.

"Roman. Your starting to get heavy," I said wiggling under him.

"Keep doing that and we will go again," Roman said. I stop immediately and he licks the injured shoulder. Roman finally pulls out and licks my hip, healing the gashes. I turn over and start to get up but Roman pulls me to him. His extended fangs were gone and his eyes were back to normal.

"I'm sorry. It's getting harder to control," Roman said. I don't say anything because I didn't know what to say. He was getting tougher and I knew I was going to be sore in the morning.

"Caroline. Please talk to me," Roman said.

"I don't know what to say," I said finally.

"Stop getting the birth control," Roman said.

"No," I said firmly. Romans grip tightened.

"Then it's not going to stop," Roman warned.

"I can handle it," I said. I wasn't to sure I could.


	13. Chapter 13

Skylars pov

"You're going with them?" I ask. Dean was sitting on the bed with me laying my head on his chest.

"Yeah. Seth and Diana are going to stay here so they will keep an eye on you," Dean said nuzzling my neck.

"Why do you have to go?" I ask. I let out a moan as he starts sucking on my neck. His right hand cups my breast and I Yelp in pain.

"They are still sore?" Dean asks avoiding my question.

"Yeah, and stop trying to distract me!" I said twisting around to face him.

"What makes you think I am trying to distract you?" Dean smiled.

"You keep changing the subject," I said.

"They need the man power. Also, Roman is slowly getting worse," Dean said.

"What do you mean worse?" I ask confused.

"Caroline is still refusing to get pregnant," Dean said.

"And?" I ask confused.

"Romans instincts are pushing him to pup her. I smelled her blood earlier. That tells me his claws are coming out when he's aroused," Dean sighed.

"How in the hell can you tell that?" I ask.

"Their scent," Dean said simply.

"Wait. You can smell that?" I ask.

"Yeah. How do you think I know when to play with you?" Deans eyes glowed.

"You know helping them might not be a bad idea," I said quickly changing the subject. That didn't stop Dean from kissing me. I moan into the kiss and he gently pushes me into the bed. Dean tugs on my pants and I gasp into the kiss. Dean kisses my neck and pulls my pants down. I bend my legs as he pulls them off. I start to pull his shirt off and he shakes his head.

"I'm going to give you something you will never forget," he said. Dean pulled my shirt up and kissed my giant stomach. Dean went lower and I gasped as he licked me folds. Dean locked and sucked until I was wiggling around moaning. He gave me one final lick as he removed his pants. Dean kissed back up my body and stopped at me lips.

"Turn onto your side," Dean moaned. I did as asked and moaned as he entered me from behind. He buried his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust into me. He placed his hand on my hip to hold me in place as he sped up. I moaned my release and he came soon after. He kissed my shoulder and we stayed in that position as I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I frown and look around to find a note on his pillow. I opened it and sighed. "See you when I get back."

I get up and head towards the closet to get dressed. As I leave my room I see Bray about to knock on my door.

"Can I help you?" I ask holding onto the door.

"Dean left with the group. I thought you might like some company," Bray said smiling. I look at Bray shocked. I wasn't expecting this.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Would you like a tour?" Bray smiled.

Diana's pov

I groan as I sit up in the infirmary bed. Five blood hounds attacked us but we were able to get Jey at least.

"Easy there," a woman said trying to push me back down. I push against her and she glares at me. I finally sit up as Seth walks into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asks.

"Fine. Did you tell them about the crazy bitch and Lucifer?" I ask.

"Yeah but Dean didn't see it as a serious threat," Seth said. Seth sat on the edge of my bed and I sighed.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Just keep an eye out," Seth said. I nod and get out of the bed. I walk over to my trench coat and start to put it on when I feel dizzy. I stumble when Seth catches me. Seth pulls the jacket off of me and places me back into the bed.

"You need to rest," Seth said. His face is close to mine and I blush remembering our kiss. I curse at myself because then I remember he is a hound. The door behind Seth opens to reveal a pissed off Strowman.

"You!" Strowman bellowed pointing a finger at me.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You killed Harper!" Strowman yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline's pov I close my eyes in the backseat of the car and try to relax. We had been on the road for an hour and I was bored out of my mind. I was all the way in the back with Roman. I lauded my head against the window and sighed when I felt Romans hand on my lap. He squeezed my thigh and I looked at him. His grey eyes roamed over my form and I almost groan. Roman lock his lips and places his hand under my thigh and tries to pull me to him.  
"Hey! No sex in the car!" Dean said from in front of us.  
"What makes you think we were going to do anything?" Roman asks as he yanked me to him. He places his arm around my shoulder and I sigh.  
"Your smell! I swear to god, Caroline. If he fucks you in this car...," Dean mumbled the rest under his breath.  
"You make them sound like animals," Kane said from the front.  
"They are! I have walked in on them at least 7 times!" Dean complained.  
"You are over exaggerating," I said blushing. Romans hand moved from my shoulder to my hip.  
"Am not!" Dean said. As I come back with a retort somethings hits the van from the side. "Shit!" Mark said spinning the wheel. The truck spins into a truck and I smash my head into the window on the right of me. I blink a few times to help clear my vision and my hearing starts to return. Dean kicks open the door on the side of him and Roman helps me out. Kane and Mark are looking at something big and black in the middle of the road. Three men stand beside the thing in the road holding a gun to it. As we get closer I notice it's a giant wolf. The wolf growls as the men prepare to shoot it.  
"Are you kids ok?" An older man asks. Kids? I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted.  
"Yeah. Why are you chasing the wolf?" Dean asks. Roman glances at me and then looks to the wolf. The wolf lifts it head and looks at me. It's gold eyes scan over me and I shiver. "This thing has been terrorizing our town," the second man said.  
"How?"I ask. The wolf slowly stands up and I see the first man who had spoken about to pull the trigger.  
"It's been killing people and setting houses on fire!" The last men said.  
"Your lying," Kane spat out. The men glare at Kane and the wolf limps towards me. The men point the gun at the wolf heading towards me and Roman stands in front of me, blocking the wolfs path. The wolf growls at Roman and the first man shoots the wolf. The wolf yelps and Kane punches the man who shot his gun in the face.  
Dean launches at the second man who starts shooting and punches the man in the gut. Two down one to go. The third man points his gun at me and smiles. As he pulls the trigger I get pushed out of the way by a giant fur ball. I blink as I see the golden eyed wolf look at me. I glance over and watch in horror as Roman tears the man who tried to shoot me head off. I hold back the urg to vomit as Mark approaches me and the wolf. The wolf growls and Mark glares at the wolf. I pet the wolf on its neck and it looks at me and licks my face.  
"You need a mint my friend," I smile as I start to stand up. Roman walks over as I stumble and the wolf pushes me up with its head behind my back. "Are you ok?" Roman asks. The wolf bares its teeth at Roman and Roman glares at the wolf.  
"I'm fine. Why did the men attack the wolf,"I ask. "Because it's a Hell Hound," Roman growled out. I looked at the wolf as Dean and Kane walked over to us.  
"I called Bray. A new car will be here in an hour," Kane said. The wolf took a step towards me as I took a step back.  
"Stay away from her," Roman growled. I watched as the wolf turned human. The male that stood in his place had golden brown skin, long black hair, and his golf eyes settled on me. "Not your choice pup," the male said. Roman stood in front of me as the male tried to approach me again.  
"She's my mate. You need to find another bitch," Roman said. "What the hell did you just call me?" I snap and Roman glares at me. I glare back and the male laughs.  
"She's got fire. No wonder Lucifer is so hell bent," the male said.  
"What do you want, Anubis?" Dean asked. Wait, Anubis? Egyptian God of death? Are all death deities coming out of the woodwork?  
"I came to see what all the fuss is about. Lucifer hasn't been to our monthly meetings in the last six months. Come to find out he's after a human girl and Azazel is growing in power. Should of killed him years ago," Anubis said chuckling. "Kill him then," I said and Anubis smiles at me. Romans flexes his claws and Dean stands next to Roman.  
"Easier said then done. I need more power to do so," Anubis said.  
"Stop eyeing her," Roman said as his eyes turned pink.  
"Am I missing something?" I ask. "Mark, Kane , get Caroline in the car," Dean said as a truck pulled up behind us.  
"I'm not going any…" I start but Roman pins me to the nearest tree so fast my head spins.  
"Get in the car, or I will lock you away so only I can see you," Roman snarled. My eyes widen and I shiver. Something wasn't right here. 


End file.
